


I Hate Trains (but maybe not anymore)

by Rosiebea



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Based in England, Blushing newt, Composed Newt, Dork Thomas, England (Country), M/M, Meet-Cute, Minho and Teresa do Pharmacology, Minho has a crush on Teresa, Rants, Sighing, Smooth Thomas, Swearing, Teresa can be scary, Teresa has a crush on Minho, Teresa is badass, Thomas Talks a Lot, Thomas has ADHD, Trains, but - Freeform, but mildly, clumsy Thomas, laughing, pre Teresa/Minho, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebea/pseuds/Rosiebea
Summary: Newt is just trying to survive his train journey in peace but Thomas falls into his life and has other ideas. (Those ideas include a lot of talking and maybe future dates)
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	I Hate Trains (but maybe not anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This has not been read over by anyone than me so sorry for any mistakes but I just wanted to post this right now. Also I marked this General Audiences even though there is swearing because its like three times but should mention that.
> 
> soo yeah enjoy :)

\--- Newt ---

Newt hated trains. Furthermore, he hated anything to do with public transport. It wasn’t just the germs or the stress of being there on time or the moody people, it was the lack of space he disliked the most. Having to stand in the exit area with smelly rude people as he braced himself for every turn was not his favourite pastime. Having said that, Newt made the journey more bearable with Newts Three Strategies. One of which was booking a seat. This meant he didn’t have to fight to the death over an aisle seat with people or even really make a decision. He just had to sit in the seat assigned to him. Another one was taking the train at “off peak times” there were a lot less people to deal with and a lot more space. The final one was music. Music was the key to everything it made him relaxed and distracted from the movement and the noise. He could just lose himself in the sounds and pretend this wasn’t happening. So, on the rainy and dismal Sunday that reminded you that summer was in fact over, Newt was at the station ten minutes early waiting for the train to arrive.

Once Newt was happily settled in his seat he put in his headphones and turned on his chill playlist. It was only then he let himself relax in the half-filled carriage feeling the tension bleed out from his shoulders. Although Newt hated people, he wasn’t the type of asshole to block someone from sitting next to him, so he placed his bag under the seat in-front of him.

\--- Thomas ---

Shit, Shit! Thomas was running so late as per usual. His train was set to leave at 14:11. It was 14:02 and Thomas had not yet left his house. Bear in mind that although he was only a five-minute walk from the train station, he had still yet to find his glasses. Plus you had to get through those turn stile thingys so yeah... very late. Giving up he shouted “Mom. Where are my glasses?” He heard his mother sigh from upstairs before she appeared with them in her hand. “Thank you!”

“What would you do without me?” she muttered.

Thomas grabbed his stuff and started to sprint out the door.

“Goodbye love you!” He said before slamming the door and doing an awkward half jog half run to the station because only lunatics full run in public. He got to the station running onto his platform which his train was waiting on and just made it through the train doors before they closed. He puffed in relief and started making his way through the carriage. The carriage was exactly half full with at least one person to every pair of seats. He probably should have reserved a seat or planned where he was going before he started down the carriage, but the train started to move and Thomas fell into the seat next to him.

\--- Newt with a bit of Thomas ---

Newt wanted to sigh. Of course someone had sat (or more accurately scrambled) next to him when he thought he was in the clear. His body reacted anyway and he turned to sigh but it ended up being a measly puff. Sitting next to him was one of the fittest boys he’d seen in a long time. He was just the right mix of lean and muscular with perfectly tousled hair which obviously just sat like that naturally. He was smirking down at his phone and that smirk made Newt think dirty things. Newt realised he was staring at the same time as the handsome stranger and before he could awkwardly turn away and be embarrassed in peace the guys started talking. Newt swallowed thickly as the guy started rambling and just had time to be polite enough to take one of his earphones out.

“Ah man was it alright for me to sit here? I’m sorry I didn’t ask it was just the train started moving and I thought I better sit down before I fall on my ass ya know because I’m clumsy and I do that on the regular regardless of moving vehicles. And it’s just embarrassing for all parties when someone falls over because it’s like do you laugh or check on them or just ignore it? I’ve noticed British people tend to ignore it unless you fall really hard and then they get really concerned. What was I saying…? Oh yeah! So I can move if you want I didn’t mean to literally fall for you even though you’re like… yeah. And I’m talking a lot aren’t I? Oops but at least you can tell people about the weirdo you met on the train who wouldn’t stop talking. Wait I don’t want to be known as the weirdo on the train. At least refer to me as Thomas in the story. That’s my name... obviously.” There was a moment of silence before Newt started to laugh.

“Alright mate I’ll call you Thomas in my retelling of this as long as you call me Newt in yours. My name, obviously.” Newt said smirking at the end. At this Thomas slowly nodded in recognition.

“Soo you’re using a fake name because I was that weird right? Shit dude.” Thomas said sounding marginally wounded. Newt wanted to fix it badly.

“No that’s really my name I swear look.” Newt held up his railcard for Thomas which clearly stated his name. Well it actually said Newton but that was besides the point. Thomas squinted at it before looking at Newt incredulous.

“Oh my god that’s insane. You English people are weird.” Thomas said a slight shake to his head.

“Nah it’s just my mum who’s the weird one but oh well at least no one gets me confused with anyone else. Anyway don’t shade the name when you’ve got one of the most generic names possible.”

“Hey, I happen to like my name thank you I think it suits me.” Thomas said preening.

“Yeah you’re right actually you do kind of resemble a tank engine.” Newt did know where he got the balls from considering he couldn’t even speak a minute ago but the way Thomas’ eyes lit up was definitely worth it.

“Alright lizard boy lay off.” Thomas chuckled. Newt exclaimed indignantly at that sitting upright before shaking his head and resigning. He murmured something like ‘it’s a salamander actually’ before relaxing into his seat to look out of the window. “So Newton, what brings you in the train today?” Thomas queried not quite ready to let the conversation die.

Newt turned his attention back to Thomas replying “Travelling back to Uni. I go to The Glade but I was home for the weekend. What about you?” Newt enquired watching Thomas get progressively more excited.

“No way, that’s where my best friend Teresa goes! I’m going to visit her.” Thomas exclaimed. Newt was distracted for a second by Thomas’ smile it was so blinding but then an itch developed at the back of his brain. Newt knew it was crazy but he had a hunch so sue him for asking.

“Kind of a weird question mate but does she ever mention a Minho by any chance?” There was no way it was that Teresa but I mean he had to ask if he didn’t Minho would be mad he didn’t get info and the man harps on about her enough for Newt to be curious. Thomas turned to him gazing intently.

“All the time actually.” Thomas says looking slightly amazed “Guessing you know him?”

“Yeah I actually can’t believe it. I mean I’m presuming it the same Teresa he talks about. Teresa does Pharmacology right?”

“Yep! She’s hoping to cure the world and knowing her that girl will do it.” Newt felt a twinge of jealousy at Thomas’ obvious adoration for the girl but he couldn’t fathom why. He’d only met Thomas about ten minutes ago so he shouldn’t feel so attached. He tried to shake the feeling and move the conversation on.

“Not sure Minho’s going to change the world but he’s certainly going to scream when I tell him about this.” Newt said laughter in his voice. Thomas’ smile widened before falling dramatically and warping into mild panic.

“Wait! Don’t say I told you Teresa talks about Minho she would flip out and she’s scary when she’s mad. She goes all quiet and stares you down really intense like until you squirm so much you flail off your chair and she doesn’t even laugh at you! She just stares down at you continuously and with a hint of pity but not enough to forgive you. And then you have to pledge your sorrow to her and promise her free ice cream so she takes you back and I’m talking a whole lot again right? I’m sorry I forgot to take my Adderall and the thoughts are just whoosh...” Thomas makes a flailing movement with his hands before sort of freezing slightly and looking searchingly at Newt.

“You’re something else Tommy. I’ll never block the seat next to me again that’s for sure. This is worth a few weirdos.” Newt supposed fondly.

“You only say that because of my striking looks.” Thomas teased lightly.

“It’s a large part of it I’m sure.” Newt admitted with only a tiny amount of jest and Thomas Did Not Compute. This walking angel had not just said he was attractive. Nope. No way in hell. This was a full-on fever dream it had to be. While Thomas’ cognition shut down Newt started to look self-conscious fidgeting a little and Thomas couldn’t have that.

“Well you look like you could have a literal halo so this is beyond me.” Thomas said while gesturing aggressively at Newt’s hair. Newt blushed crimson and Thomas thought he’d never seen something as beautiful in his entire life and he’d met Brenda.

“Tommy, you sure know how to make me feel."

“What specifically... embarrassed? Angry? Maybe frustrated, I get that a lot.” Thomas concluded.

“Honestly I’m not sure what but it’s definitely a good feeling.” Newt said smiling shyly

“Well if it doesn’t pain you too much may I offer you my phone in exchange for yours so I may enter my number into it and perhaps continue making you... feel as you say.” Thomas grinned leaning into Newt whose blush only intensified.

\--- Teresa ---

Teresa opened her door and was bombarded with pure Thomas. Although it was aggravating, she had missed this weirdos antics. He refused to talk until he'd marched into her bedroom so Teresa sat down on her bed knowing it'd take a while.

“Oh My God Teresa! I met someone on the train and he was awesome. He was named after a lizard and he was British and his laughter was so musical it sounded like a ringtone and when I talked at him he didn’t even look disgusted just confused and a little concerned the first time but not the second. He even started to call me Tommy and the way he said it made my name sound so beautiful. And I thought the sun was shining but it was actually just his hair because its literally golden and looked like he’d came from an commercial and I gave him my number and I never thought it could happen but I Thomas Greene met a handsome stranger on the train. I could be in a freaking movie!” Thomas fell on to Teresa’s bed finally taking a breath before looking over to smile at her and tackle her with a hug. Teresa let herself be forcefully hugged before lying beside Thomas and deadpanning.

“No hey Teresa, how are you I’ve missed you have you been eating your vegetables and I’m so glad to be graced with your presence??”

“You know all of that already otherwise you wouldn’t have said it” Thomas suck his tongue out childishly and Teresa just sighed used to the perplexing ways of Thomas by now. Suddenly she realised -

“Also can I point out that we are in England.”

“... and your point is...?”

“Of course this guy is British dipshit.” Teresa laughed. Thomas slapped blindly at her.

“Hey don’t me mean! I got some info on your infamous Minho and we wouldn’t want me to mysteriously forget.” Thomas smugly voiced.

“Oh my god tell all!” Teresa said bolting upright and leaning over Thomas. Thomas smirked his eyes gleaming, so Teresa did her I Am Dangerous stare until he cracked.

“Okay okay but first... chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it :D


End file.
